This nonprovisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119(a) on Patent Application No. 90128816 filed in TAIWAN on Nov. 21, 2001, which is herein incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectrum measuring apparatus, and in particular to a spectrum measuring apparatus for measuring infrared, Raman and fluorescence spectra.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chemical component can be analyzed by infrared, Raman and fluorescence spectra, used in quantitative and qualitative analyses of organic and inorganic substances. The infrared and Raman spectra are vibration spectra that can analyze the functional group or the chemical bonding of a chemical component. The fluorescence spectrum is an electron jumping spectrum that analyzes the electronic structure of a chemical molecule. Nevertheless, there is no measuring device capable of measuring infrared, Raman and fluorescence spectra simultaneously.
An object of the invention is to provide a spectrum measuring apparatus for measuring infrared, Raman and fluorescence spectra. The spectrum measuring apparatus comprises a sample pedestal, an infrared source, a laser source, an infrared up-conversion object lens, an object lens, an ocular and a visible light image capturing device. A sample is placed on the sample pedestal. The infrared source outputs infrared light to the sample to generate infrared light having a vibration spectrum at which time the spectrum measuring apparatus measures the infrared spectrum. The laser source outputs single band laser to the sample at which time the spectrum measuring apparatus measures the Raman or fluorescence spectra. The infrared up-conversion object lens has an optical crystal and an infrared object lens. A dichroic film is formed on one side of the optical crystal. The infrared object lens receives the infrared light having the vibration spectrum and outputs collimated infrared light having the vibration spectrum to the optical crystal when the single band laser enters the optical crystal and is reflected by the dichroic film. The single band laser and the collimated infrared light having the vibration spectrum are coupled to sum-frequency light in the optical crystal. The single band laser is output to the sample via the object lens when the spectrum measuring apparatus measures the Raman or fluorescence spectra. The sample generates Raman light having the Raman spectrum or fluorescence having the fluorescence spectrum to pass through the object lens. The ocular images the sum-frequency light, the Raman light and the fluorescence to a predetermined position. The visible light image capturing device is disposed in the predetermined position to receive the sum-frequency light, the Raman light and the fluorescence.
Preferably, the spectrum measuring apparatus further comprises a dual color lens.
Preferably, the spectrum measuring apparatus further comprises a narrow band filter for preventing the single band laser from interfering with the visible light image capturing device.
Preferably, the spectrum measuring apparatus further comprises a concave lens and a convex lens.
Preferably, the spectrum measuring apparatus further comprises an infrared condenser set reflecting the infrared light from the infrared source to the sample.
A detailed description is given in the following embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.